The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Edelweiss plant, botanically known as Leontopodium alpinum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ET LP01’.
The new Edelweiss plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Boijl, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Edelweiss plants with large and attractive inflorescences supported on strong peduncles.
The new Edelweiss plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Boijl, The Netherlands in July, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Leontopodium alpinum identified as code number L.442S, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Leontopodium alpinum identified as code number L.164A, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Edelweiss plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands in August, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Edelweiss plant by tissue culture in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boijl, The Netherlands since September, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Edelweiss plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.